Hitherto, multifocal lenses including the upper portion for long distance viewing and the lower portion for near distance viewing have been in use. Spectacles embodying such multifocal lenses are mostly worn by middle- and old-aged persons. Wearers of such spectacles view the distance through the portions for long distance viewing but use the portions for near distance viewing for reading or writing. As the portions for near distance viewing are in the lower half of the lenses, the user must work his ocular muscles to turn down his eyeballs when viewing through the said portions of lenses. Holding the eyes under this condition for a long time tires the muscles of eyes or eyelids and is not desirable for the health of eyes.
The height of the nose on which a pair of spectacles with monofocal lenses rests differs from person to person. If a spectacles' frame with nose pads fixed to the back of the encircling portions of the frame is worn, therefore, the focal points of lenses are not necessarily in alignment with the eyes. In summer, physiological grease or sweat comes out on the upper nose area where the pads are in contact, causing the frame to slide down from the optimum wearing position.